onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Quest Guide
The Elemental Quest is a quest in The Enchanted Forest. It was added to Onverse in January 2012.http://www.onverse.com/home/news/2012/01/epic-elemental-adventure/ In this quest, you travel to the Elemental Planes, collect all four Elemental Fists, travel to the Plane of Aether, and finally to the Eternal Spring, where you water the seed of life, breathe life back into Mother Nature and save the Enchanted Forest. This quest gives a variety of elemental and fairy themed rewards. If you walk into the spinning question mark next to the Fae Lorekeeper at the Elder Stones, it will give you the backstory for this quest. Story Long ago, the Eidolon of Poison disguised himself as a poor beggar who was seeking guidance from Mother Nature. He made his way through the Planes to the home of Mother Nature and the Tree of Life, the Eternal Spring. Upon arrival, the Eidolon opened his tattered hood and let loose a pestilence that clouded the water, striking down Mother Nature and withering the Tree of Life, forfeiting his own life for one last inconceivable deed. Unable to maintain life in the forest, the Tree of Life tried to save it by freezing life, leaving the forest silent in time for a thousand years as it tried to re-grow and gain strength. The pestilence was too great though and with its last breath and a violent, unimaginable flare of light, the Tree of Life spawned a seed, the Seed of Life. The seed was not affected by the pestilence, and the Tree of Life linked the future of the forest to the Seed, allowing life to return to normal for a brief time. With nothing to feed on the pestilence dried up, leaving the Eternal spring a desolate place with nothing but the Seed, awaiting a spark to renew that which was lost. The Keepers of Fire, Water, Air, and Earth have descended from the Planes to seek a hero, someone who can help restore balance to the forest before the Seed of Life withers and dies. Will you be the one to travel to the Planes, restore the Eternal Spring, water the Seed of Life, and breathe life back into Mother Nature before the Seed withers and the forest falls silent forever? Walkthrough Step 1. Find the Elemental Shards Elemental Shards can be dropped by any tool target in the Enchanted Forest. You will need a Shard of Earth, Shard of Air, Shard of Water, and Shard of Fire to complete this quest. You will only ever need one of each, so feel free to sell any extras you find. Step 2. Enter the Elemental Planes You will need to do this and the next few steps for each plane. Equip one of the shards. Go to the Elder Stones and walk through the matching portal. If you want to read more about the planes, there is a spinning question mark in each plane that will tell you more about that plane. Step 3. Hunt for Signets For this step, you will need a level 2 net tool. In the Planes, there are coins that you can collect like any other tool target using a level 2 net. These coins occasionally drop boxes containing Signets. Alternatively, you can buy a Signet for 25 CC. If you choose to do this, you should know that you may need to buy more than one, because what you get from the chests is based on luck. Step 4. Use the Signets to open the Chests Back at the Elder Stones, there are four Signet Chests near the Fae Relic Keeper. When you find a Signet, bring it here to open the matching chest. One of the items you can get from each chest is a Fist of the matching element. Step 5. Repeat Steps 2-4 until you have a Fist of each element You will need to enter each Elemental Plane, collect each type of Signet, and open each chest until you find a Fist of that element. You will likely need to find multiple signets before you get a Fist from the chest. Save any duplicates of Fists so that you can repeat the quest later on for more rewards (see Step 11). Step 6. Once you have collected all of the fists, go to the Ancient Grove There are multiple ways to navigate to get here. One is to go to the map and click on the first house under Villas to teleport there. Turn right and there is a big tree. Head towards it, and slide down the cliff to the left of it. You should find yourself next to a frog and a teleporter. Equip any fist and go into the teleporter. This will take you to the Ancient Grove. The easiest way is to do /poi fungus_mine. Step 7. Go to the Plane of Aether Go forward and then turn right, past the mushrooms and through the log. The path through the Ancient Grove is pretty straightforward. You will see double doors with fire symbols on them. Next to this is a spinning question mark. It provides the clue for what you need to do in the Plane of Aether. "Forward always ends with every attempt. Four ways are endless." The first letter of each of these corresponds to an element, and this tells you the order you're going to need to go through the doors in the next step. Equip your Fist of Fire and head through the door to the Plane of Aether. Step 8. Go through the doors in the Plane of Aether in the right order Here you will go through a series of rooms that all look the same. They have four sets of stairs going to four sets of doors, one for each element. You will need to go through the doors in order. The order is Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Air, Earth. You will need to equip the appropriate Fist to go through the doors. If you mess up, you will have to start over. If you fall you are teleported back to the Ancient Grove. Step 9. If you do this right, you end up in a room with a fountain Take the Urn of Lifewater, equip it, and walk into the portal on the other side of the fountain. Step 10. Water the Seed of Life The portal will take you to a place called The Dead Spring. Walk around to the other side and you will see stairs leading to a green glowing light. That light is the seed. Walk up the stairs and walk into the seed with the Urn of Lifewater equipped to water it. Step 11. Collect your reward Once you water the seed, you are teleported to The Eternal Spring. There will be four chests here. Each Chest has rewards related to its element. You must sacrifice once of your fists to get your reward. Equip the fist and open the chest you want. Step 12. Repeat You do not need to go through all of the steps to repeat the quest. Simply reacquire the fist you sacrificed to gain your reward by going back to the plane and collecting signets again and repeat steps 6 through 11 to get another reward. The Four Planes The Plane of Earth Enter the green portal at the Elder Stones to get to the Plane of Earth. This plane takes the form of a hedge maze. There are teleporters throughout the maze that will take you elsewhere in the maze. The Plane of Air Enter the light blue portal at the Elder Stones and you will be in the Plane of Air. This plane is a series of floating islands. A teleporter on the starting island will take you to the highest island. You can jump down from that island to get to the lower ones, and a teleporter at the bottom will take you back to the start. Falling from an island with nothing to land on will take you back to the Elder Stones. The Plane of Water The Plane of Water is through the darker blue portals at the Elder Stones. This Plane is a lake, and most of the area is underwater. Swim around to find the coins here. The Plane of Fire Through the red portals is the Plane of Fire. This plane is a series of platforming challenges, with disappearing platforms. Falling into the lava will teleport you back to the beginning or to certain points in the plane, depending on where you fall. Rewards Air Signet Chest * Air Elemental Boots * Air Elemental Cape * Air Elemental Halo * Air Elemental Shield * Air Elemental Staff * Air Elemental Tunic * Air Fairy Ears * Fist of Air * Mother Nature Fairy Ears * Mother Natures Wings Earth Signet Chest * Earth Elemental Boots * Earth Elemental Cape * Earth Elemental Halo * Earth Elemental Shield * Earth Elemental Staff * Earth Elemental Tunic * Earth Fairy Ears * Fist of Earth * Mother Nature Fairy Ears * Mother Natures Wings Fire Signet Chest * Fire Elemental Boots * Fire Elemental Cape * Fire Elemental Halo * Fire Elemental Shield * Fire Elemental Staff * Fire Elemental Tunic * Fire Fairy Ears * Fist of Fire * Mother Nature Fairy Ears * Mother Natures Wings Water Signet Chest * Water Elemental Boots * Water Elemental Cape * Water Elemental Halo * Water Elemental Shield * Water Elemental Staff * Water Elemental Tunic * Water Fairy Ears * Fist of Water * Mother Nature Fairy Ears * Mother Natures Wings Air Fist Chest * Air Faerie * Air Fae Wings * Air Guardian Wolf * Mother Nature Earth Fist Chest * Earth Faerie * Earth Fae Wings * Earth Guardian Wolf * Mother Nature Fire Fist Chest * Fire Faerie * Fire Fae Wings * Fire Guardian Wolf * Mother Nature Water Fist Chest * Water Faerie * Water Fae Wings * Water Guardian Wolf * Mother Nature Category:Guide